Mobile Suite GI Gundam
by BeastvsMan
Summary: The year is 2022. The rules have changed. The entire world is turned against America and its democratic allies after the Seige of Okinawa. The Joes are being hunted by the Russians. It's up to Masane and Rico to help find some answers to the conspiracy. Rated M for gun violence, and strong language


_2016, American patriotism declined. It was said that they were passionate of cultures around the world. The Best known was Japan and its television media. Enraged with the changes, US Army General Shepherd payed his comrades a visit to Torii Station in Okinawa. That was when he began the coup. The 4th Marine regiment was called in to pursue Shepherd. By the time they stopped his regime, Shepherd was gone. Shepherd's whereabouts is unknown. The Russians and the Japanese signed the Kuril Island Accord treaty as an oath they would remain allies and never forget the Americans' mishap in Okinawa. The Russians invaded the Southern States and landed in Texas. The Russians began taking control of the South. The British Government, concerned after the '14 incident in Ukraine, offered to create a nuclear weapon in exchange to govern the South the Russians took over. Therefore, the South was dubbed COnfederate BRitish American states. COBRA created a propaganda for their citizens inviting them to clubs in order to trick them into joining their army. Neo-Nazis like the NSM were COBRA's common soldiers in its army. The Free States had their own elite force of soldiers, the GI Joes. Any American civilians that wanted to leave their country were forbidden to return until the war was over. Foreign servicemen were allowed to join the GI Joes as they do in the Spanish and French Foreign Legion. Both sides created mechanical cyborgs to fight one another by both air and land. Amongst the Joes was..._

**Mobile Suite GI Gundam**

_Under the circumstance that the United States was having its own civil war, Israel and Palestine established a truce. US troops withdrew from Afghanistan to avoid worsening the conflict. Japanese civilians were evacuated to United Nations Safe Zones, from South Korea, Australia, Israel, Malaysia, India, to Vietnam. Most of them fled to Africa._

In Moscow, the _Glavnoye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravleniye_ was viewing the "Remember Okinawa" propaganda reels.

Baroness Anastasia Cisarova *in Russian*: [As this committee knows, the Siege of Okinawa was a defining day for the Japanese people in '16. The day millions of people realized that never again can we rely on the Americans to intervene in any of our battles. A handful of Americans were given sanctuary in Africa, Israel, and the Philippines with their civil war occurring against COBRA. Fewer members of the Shepherd regime are on the run thanks to our Spetsnaz unit "Oktober Guard". As for the POWs of Okinawa, we have left that to the Egyptians to sort them out. A new era has begun, the age of the Americans...is over.

**Swaziland-Mozambique border, 2200 hours **** (Central Africa Time) 2022 AD**

The Russians scouted the area. They then released their scout dogs from the back of the SPM-3. These dogs were not only highly trained to sniff out fugitives, but they also wore cameras for the Baroness to get a visual on the action. _Kapitan _Anatoly Krimov was the field commander. The computers on the back hatch of one of the SMP-3s viewed the heat signatures of the High Value Targets.

Krimov *Russian*: [We've got a heat signature at the entrance of the church.]

The Russians surrounded the church with air support from their Kasatka helicopters. They then C4ed the entrance of the church where they found their fugitive. This was an American in his casuals wearing a Minnesota Vikings #14 jersey.

Krimov: [Weapons free!]

The Russians fired on the American with their AKs and A-91s.

Starshina Stormavik: [We've got him on the run!]

The Russians chased their fugitive until the gunner on SMP-3 shot him on the leg with a mounted Pecheneg.

Fugitive: The fuck?! You got me! I'm a civilian!

Krimov *in English*: Why are you running then?

Fugitive: Major Duke sent a distress message. (playing back the message on his iPhone.)

Duke *through the message*: _Mayday, mayday! Calling all Joes, we are under target attack! Avoid all contact with the Russians!_

Fugitive: We're all hiding...all Americans are being hunted...we're all in danger!

Krimov: I lost a daughter in Okinawa. Does that mean anything to you?

As one of the Kasatkas landed, Krimov gave the Russian order to his men to stand down, and for good reason. The Kasatka had transported a man with a sealed face and a snake-themed helmet.

Fugitive *recognizing the figure*: COBRA Commander.

COBRA Commander: Russians, Americans...like little children, always fighting, leaving a mess for me to clean. There's only one way to make it out of here peacefully. Where is Duke?

Fugitive: Go to hell. *spits at COBRA Commander*

COBRA Commander *knocks the captive unconscious with his cane*: "Hell" is here.

COBRA Commander wiped the saliva off his face with his handkerchief and took off on the Kasatka he was on.

**Moscow**

Russian Journalist: [I must say, it was really astounding, the success the GRU has had since you have taken control of the situation. So Vladimir Putin wishes to invite you, _Polkóvnik _Brekhov and Comrade Baroness Anastasia to the Kremlin while we give our navy some information on how you're hunting criminal the Americans.]

Brekhov: [Comrade Baroness has been here for six years since the coup in Okinawa. We don't need to know everything. We only need to have a reason to fight back. That's why we created this propaganda. That's why we're called "Spetsnaz" and sleep better.]

Baroness: [And the American war _will_ end.]

Russian Journalist: [Now this American criminal COBRA seeks...is his name "Duke"?]

Baroness: [_Da_. That is correct. Filename, Major Conrad "Duke" Hauser of 1st Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion. He was recruited into the GI Joe elite force to combat COBRA. He is in South Africa, politically under their protection.]

Russian Journalist: [Isn't this an American civil war? What's this have to do with Okinawa or the Russian Federation?]

Baroness: [Their General Shepherd started all this. The world is never safe as long as we leave those barbaric yanks galavanting around shooting innocent people. It's time we make a difference and restore peace.]

**Pretoria, South Africa 15:00 hours **

Masane Amaha was on a boat observing the animals at Dinokeng Game Reserve. At that moment, she thought of the day in the aftermath of the Siege of Okinawa where a mysterious gauntlet became part of her. Her daughter, Rihoko got her attention.

Rihoko *in Japanese*: [Momma, are you okay?]

Masane: [I just can't stop thinking about Japan.]

Rihoko: [Well, look on the bright side. We're now Africa's immigrants.]

Masane: [That's true.]

Rihoko: [Momma, look!]

Rihoko pointed to the sight of the wildebeest defending her calf from the leopard. It was an astonishing scene. At one moment, Masane spotted a Coca-Cola bottle floating in the water. She reached for it, and tried to take it out. The owner of the boat's dog pulled her back from the edge by the ankle.

Masane: _Nimosei._

Senchou: [What were you thinking? You could've fallen overboard got eaten by the crocs!]

Masane: [Force of habit of keeping the world clean. I know Russia and South Korea are the closest to Japan. I just wanted to flee to someplace where families can be happy. Someplace where we can feel more at peace.]

Senchou: [I don't blame you. I see your girl is growing up fast. She's made a friend with the dog. Oh, and our government established a treaty with the Russians remembering that coup in Okinawa. You really trust Putin?]

Masane: [Damn Russkies...after the Invasion of Ukraine in '14.]

Senchou: [We're almost there.]

Senchou was listening to U2 on his radio in the control where no animal could hear.

As they arrived, they found a body of a man on the shore. He was wearing an airman suite and was unconscious. Masane decided to bring the body home to have a look at it. The Amaha family didn't mind the giraffes' visit. Masane had taken class in physician since she and Rihoko fled to South Africa. Mostly, she did this for the animals that were being speared.

During her examination of the body, Masane called Senchou and Rihoko into the shed where she was.

Masane: [I don't think he's dead at all. His blood is coming out!]

Senchou: [What about?]

Masane: [We just have to check his breathing level.]

Senchou *as Masane connects the pulse rate monitor*: [Are you sure it's a good idea? What if this is an American?]

Masane: [We can't trust the Russians. They're using Okinawa for their propaganda. They've invaded Ukraine 8 years ago. How can you ignore that?]

At least, the soldier awoke from his slumber. However, this was not a pleasant one. He was all aggressive. Perhaps, he was traumatized from his previous battle.

Soldier *in English*: I''ll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! *pointing his G18* Stay back, asshole!

Masane: No,no! It's OK!

Senchou: [I knew it...]

But before Senchou could run to the phone, the soldier tripped him. The soldier then gave a gesture to Masane and Rihoko that he wasn't going to shoot them.

Masane: My name is Masane Amaha. We found you at the river. You're safe in our home.

Soldier: Masane...I owe you my debt of gratitude. My name is Major Duke Hauser. The Joes...they're in danger! *coughs out blood* I've got to go.

Masane: How far are you going to get in this condition? What happened?

Duke: We've been ambushed by the Russians. I escaped and parachuted out of my Mobile Suite.

Rihoko: If you're on our side, why would the Russians want to fight you?

Duke: They were not alone. We'll have to risk going to a hospital.

Masane: What about me?

**Anchorage 05:50 (Alaskan Time)**

The Baroness went for her meeting with COBRA Commander in Anchorage where the British and the Russians governed the state together. Hawaii's citizens had been evacuated to the Philippines where they could be safe from harm.

COBRA Commander: I warn you, Baroness. Our alliance is our contract. It will expire.

Baroness: I understand the Americans have a saying, "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend."

COBRA Commander: I, too, have a saying. I don't care.

Baroness: So what happened in Maputo? Thought you had him.

COBRA Commander: Three direct hits, mortal wound. Then _your_ men let him escape. You promised me your people's intelligence. Or have I heard wrong?

Baroness: You still haven't explained. Why do you want Duke so badly?

COBRA Commander: Once I've collected all of these so-called "Real American Heroes", their chapters since the Revolution will have been rewritten. You Russians think you are superior to this world. You have _no_ idea.

**Pretoria 17:00 hours (Central Africa Time)**

Masane stitched up Duke's scars.

Masane: You really took a major hit.

Rihoko found a gauntlet on the ground.

Rihoko: What does this do?

Duke: Oh, no, no! Don't touch that!

Masane: What is it, Duke?

Duke: That's a communicator.

Masane: If you had one all along, what are you worried about?

Duke: I'm saving it for other purposes. Besides, the Russians know where I am now that it's been activated.

Duke was right. The intel was carried out to the Baroness that they had picked up the signal from Duke's gauntlet and caught his name in the middle of the playback of the conversation. The Russians had taken control of Swaziland and the Congo's Katanga Province. The Oktober Guards were scrambled. Their Spetsnaz took the SPM-3s and the Kasatkas. The GRU took the Volga Siber.

So Duke prepared the traps for the Russians and forged himself a knife from stone. Masane decided to help and warn Rihoko and Senchou to be careful where they were going.

Duke: Why are you willing to help me, Masane?

Masane: I feel as strongly about the Russians as you do.

Hearing the helicopter, Duke grabbed the binoculars and went to the entrance of the shed.

Duke: Kasatkas. It's them. Alright, Masane, if they ask any questions, don't say anything about an American being here.

Masane: Don't worry. You should know the Invasion of Ukraine has kept me from having any respects for those Russkies.

Duke went into the house to hide from the Oktober Guard. The Russians arrived.

Krimov: My name is _Kapitán _Anatoly Krimov. Are you the residence of this address?

Masane: I am.

Krimov: We have reasons to believe you are hiding one Major Duke Hauser.

Masane: You have no warrant.

Krimov: My face is my warrant. Nobody plays games, nobody gets hurt.

Masane *scoffs*: We know nothing of the sort-

Krimov: Do you comprehend what I've just said?

Masane: It's just that-

Krimov: Oy! "Masane Amaha", is that correct?

Masane: How do you know my name?

Krimov: GRU. We received intel on the signal from this coordinates.

Krimov played back the conversation from the intel. It shocked Masane.

Krimov: Now where is the American, Amaha?

Masane: I don't know.

Krimov was getting impatient.

Krimov: **Where is the American?**

Masane: "Duke" is a popular name. He could be anyone.

Krimov *calling out to his prey*: Duke, I know you're here. It's no use hiding. I'll be waiting. If you do not come out in one minute, I will **kill** the women. So you better do so, if you value their lives. [Use the girl.]

Masane: Hey, wait...*seeing Stormavik pointing an MP443 at Rihoko* Hey! Don't shoot her! You want to shoot someone, shoot me!

Krimov: You try patience, Amaha. **Where** is the American?

Stormavik *pointing his MP443 at Rihoko's head*: This is your daughter, right? You've got 30 seconds!

Masane: Look, I'm trying to be fair. I'm the grown-up here. You're gonna have to shoot me, not her! This is between both of us! Is this how you solve your problems?! You said you were looking for a fugitive! Is this how you catch a criminal?!

Stormavik: TEN seconds!

Baroness *on the communicator in Russian*: [Hold your fire.]

At last, Stormavik disarmed himself.

Baroness: [Search the premises.]

Krimov: We will search every corner of your home.

Masane: Alright, just don't threaten Rico anymore.

Krimov *seeing the shed*: We begin with the shed.

Masane: Not a kind of place for a traveler to sleep.

Krimov: We go there, **now**.

And they did. Krimov escorted Masane pointing his own MP443. As they entered the shed, Krimov noticed Masane moving sideways.

Krimov: Is there something wrong?

Masane: That lump of hey...just watching out for the python.

Like a curious cat, Shrage set his foot on the spot Masane was avoiding. The "snake" turned out to be rake that set off the booby trap that literally caught him be surprise. This trap came from the ceiling and was very sharp.

Krimov: What the hell's the meaning of this?

Masane: Okay...you familiar with those guerrillas...you know, not "ape gorillas".

Outside, Duke scanned for lookouts. He only saw Stormavik and one of the GRU agents watching over Rihoko. So he set the gauntlet on the spot, and it got the dog's attention. The GRU agent gave the Russian warning to Stormavik not to shoot Rihoko until the time was right. The dog found the gauntlet and was caught in Duke's trap. Just when the GRU agent was about to dismantle the trap, Duke appeared and stabbed him through the neck. He then pulled the camera from the dog's collar.

Stormavik got hostile with Rihoko, swearing he would kill her if they didn't find Duke. Just in time, Duke appeared. Stormavik turned his attention, and Duke disarmed Stormavik, grabbed hold of him, pointed his G18 at him.

Duke *to Rihoko*: Go. You're free now.

Krimov saw Duke appear holding Stormavik hostage.

Duke: You looking for me? I've got your pal right here! If you value his life, let Masane go unharmed.

Stormavik: [Don't do it...]

Duke: You got ten seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...Do we have a deal? 4...3...Don't fuck with me.

Krimov: It'll do you no good, Duke. The Spetsnaz have you cornered.

Duke: I eat Spetsnaz for breakfast. *fires a warning shot at one of the Spetsnaz* Right now, I'm VERY hungry!

Convinced that Duke wasn't bluffing, they made a trade. Duke, Senchou, and the Amahas rushed out of the shed. Duke spotted a pickup truck approaching.

Duke: It's Yusuke. That's our ride.

Duke gave cover fire with Stormavik's AK.

Krimov *contacting the Havoc and BTR-90 units*: [Objective Duke Hauser is headed your way!]

The Havoc helicopter fired rockets at the truck.

Yusuke: What's the update, Major?

Duke: They've picked up the signal from this location.

Masane: Who are you, and don't tell me you're blaming me for this!

Duke: His name is Yusuke. He's the United Nations' journalist.

They were being chased by the VDV buggies of the 45th Spetsnaz Regiment. They managed to lose the regiment in the jungle where they led the buggies to crash into trees. They got on the highway and were still in pursuit by the BTR-90 unit. Luckily, the South African Army let the truck through and barricaded the entrance into their city with their with their Ratel IFVs. More buggies appeared and Duke fired the AK's underslung grenade launcher and blew up the chasing cars. They hurried to the top of the parking lot where their extraction was waiting for them. It was the Atlas Oryx. Everyone got on.

Krimov: [Comrade Baroness. They've got away. They're headed to Botswana border.]

Baroness was furious with the news on their failed attempt to capture Duke.

They flew across the border into Botswana where they would be safe from Russian threat and landed into the UN Safe Zone.

Duke: There's no use looking back, now. We're all Russian targets.

Irish UN Officer: Are you Major Duke Hauser?

Duke: I am.

Irish UN Officer: We've salvaged what we believe is the property of GI Joe.

Duke saw that the UN had recovered his Gundam.

Duke: Thank you. How can I repay you?

Irish UN Officer: It is already becoming dangerous for the civilians to return to their homes with the Russians swarming Pretoria, so I would advise you take good care of them.

Senchou: Don't worry about me. I'm in the boating business.

Rihoko: How long do we have to be under their custody, Momma?

Masane: We'll think of something, Rico. Let's leave this to Duke.

**South Africa-Botswana border**

Baroness: [You've let that ignorant excuse for Japanese get away. That goes on your resume. All of you!]

Krimov: [Do I look like I'm in a laughing mood?]

Baroness: [Moscow thinks we've found one of the members of Shepherd's regime, but our story falls apart if we do not find Amaha.]

Krimov: [What if she contacts the police?]

Baroness: [Katanga knows to hand them over. Egypt is printing "Wanted" posters with Amaha on them. This world as she knows it is gone.]

**UN Safe Zone, Botswana **

Masane wasn't sure what to make of Yusuke.

Masane: I've got to know. What kind of photographer is he?

Duke: He investigates the cases on the Russian conspiracy.

Masane: Has he ever held a gun before?

Yusuke: In Uganda. We were investigating the LRA insurgency.

They had a look at the clips of recorded on the camera Duke took from the dog he had trapped. The first scene on the camera was the Russians drawing out an American soldier that wore a bandana. Morning came, and they took off on the GI Gundam in its flight form to the Democratic Republic of the Congo. They decided to use the jungle for their hideout as Yusuke sent a chimp to the ATM machine. They couldn't risk being scene. This chimp was one of those with human education.

Trouble was, their ATM was locked. So they sent a message to the Russians "I Will Find You!" The Katanga Police arrived at the market to search for the fugitives, not knowing they were well hidden at the edge of the jungle.

As the Katanga Police left, the group took off on the GI Gundam to the Tanzanian border. As they arrived at Kilimanjaro National Park, an African-American soldier on Naabi Hill recognized the GI Gundam.

Commando *firing his AWS machine-gun*: Fuckin' A! Duke is back!

Another soldier, a Japanese ninja saw the Gundam, as well. This one was a woman.

Ninja: At last, there's here's hope after all.

As the Gundam landed, two more appeared.

Paratrooper: Mister Leader of the Free States is back! I knew you'd make it.

Commando: Oh, yeah. Boom time! We got the gang back together.

Duke: The rules have just changed, guys.

Commando: Fucking Russians. Bunch'a backstabbin' commies!

Ninja: Roadblock, find your inner compass. Loyalty's a flower in the winds of fear and temptation.

Roadblock (commando/Green Beret): Da fuck you gettin' at, Jinx?

Jinx (ninja): It's called a haiku.

Roadblock: Cut dat bullshit before I bitchslap you in da face!

Jinx: You wouldn't dare.

Roadblock *seeing Jinx pointing her katana at his crotch*: Oh, you gon' chop my balls off?

Jinx: I will if you don't mind your manners. I am a lady.

Paratrooper: Well raise yo hand if dis safari tour ain't all its cracked up to be. *pointing his CZ-75 at the Amahas* Where you from? Korea?

Duke: Ripcord, take it easy! They saved my life. We owe them.

That evening at the campfire Duke's comrades-in-arms gave him an update on the remaining Joes.

Duke: So, there's no sign of any others.

Jinx: We're all that's left.

Ripcord (paratrooper/82nd Airborne): They shootin' us down in cold blood.

Roadblock: We're the remaining expendables. *taps his cigar*

Masane: So the Joes actually care for us Japanese...right?

Yusuke: It's you're choice Masamune. You wouldn't be able to last alone out here.

Masane: Damn right, we wouldn't. And it's "**Masane**".

Jinx: Major, Master Snake Eyes has taken command. He hasn't said a single word. He seems troubled.

Unlike any of his comrades, Snake Eyes never spoke in ages, not since his _sensei_ died.

Duke: Joes, COBRA is hunting us, and the Russians are using Okinawa for their propaganda. We need to find out what they're up to.

Yusuke: We might have an idea what has happened to the MIAs from Okinawa since the coup. I got some photos of the executions. *viewing the footage* This one recorded the Russians holding one of the kids in a village as a hostage to draw out an American. And this one, is said to be in Swaziland.

Roadblock *recognizing the American in the Swaziland footage*: Shit, that's Bazooka. The fuckers.

Ripcord: Yeah, man. Ain't seen a n***a get beat up since Syria. *takes helmet off*

Yusuke: They were knocked unconscious. It's my understanding that MARS, "Military Armaments Research Syndicate", is using POWs from Okinawa for their pilots and infantrymen. They might have some answers. Problem is, MARS is headquartered in Egypt.

Roadblock: No way of gettin' in there without a fight.

Duke: Joes, I have sworn to never kill an unarmed man. But when I find out who is behind this, he's going to die.

The next morning, the Joes headed off. They had a US Army tractor trailer with a flatbed that Duke could set his Gundam on. Their second vehicle was an MRAP.

**Cairo**

They were determined to avoid contact with the Egyptian authorities and lock onto the coordinates of MARS HQ. There were "Wanted" posters around town with Masane on it. Fortunately, Rico was independent when it comes to shopping, and Snake Eyes and Jinx watched for the Russians so she wouldn't get caught by them. The Joes went to the Hanging Church for their hideout.

**MARS HQ**

MARS Egyptian Colonel Ledonir Kisaka was greeted by the military police officers and the receptionists. Cagalli Yula Athha spoke with him in the hall.

Cagalli *in Arabic*: [It's been six years since the Siege of Okinawa. Rumor has it there was a relic found in the aftermath. We don't know who. We do know it was a gauntlet.]

They went to observe the MARS recruits training. These men were being trained on interrogation, so they wouldn't make the same mistakes as the Americans did in Vietnam and the Middle East campaign. If that wasn't enough giant drones they created were capable of detecting specific lethal threats. These drones were named after the gods in Egyptian mythology.

Sahib Ashman introduced Kisaka to one of their recruits. This one had a silver face.

Ashman *in Arabic*: [I would like you to meet from Scotland, James "Destro" McCullen.]

Kisaka: [Interesting. Although there's one thing I don't understand. I've received an intel on General Shepherd's fingerprints from the Pentagon, and thusly had a look at Destro's. *viewing both fingerprints on the computer screen* As you can see, these fingerprints are exactly the same.]

Syrian Employee: [Have you noticed that mask he's wearing? This fellow is not a Scotsman! He must be that yank who started this madness. He cannot be trusted!]

Kisaka: [We'll see how it goes, Soran.]

Senchou had let Rico keep his dog as a close friend. So they used the camera on him so that when he got to the MARS HQ, they could scan the IDs and gain access to the building.

Yusuke: The sooner we get in there, the better, Masamune.

Masans *kicks the couch*: It's "MASANE"! Hmph! Men. They just don't have any respects.

Duke: You know, Scarlet used to give us that in high school. I remember when she would invite us to her family's Hanukkah celebration.

**Operation Tsavo, Day 2**

The Joes couldn't risk using their MRAP for their transport to get passed the Egyptian security holding their AKs, so they had no choice but to hotwire the Egyptian Casspir that was parked unguarded.

Snake Eyes joined Yusuke and Masane on the investigation as they got access to the building. Their first discovery was a white ninja that was still as a statue. Just when Snake Eyes was about to sneak up onto him, the ninja grabbed his arm and turned to face Snake Eyes. The ninja smirked.

Ninja *speaking Japanese*: [Long time, no see, brother.]

Yusuke: [You know each other?]

Ninja: [_Baka! _Of coarse we know we know each other! We've trained in the same clan]

Masane: [Who are you?]

Ninja: [They call me Storm Shadow, warrior of the Arashikage.]

Masane: [You're one of those Okinawans, aren't you?]

Storm Shadow: [_Hai. _And you're right saying I the one that was fighting General Shepherd. I have spared him under the condition he kills our _sensei_.]

Masane: [You mean his "death" was a setup?]

As Kisaka and his Israeli colleagues appeared, Storm Shadow got back into his statue position.

Kisaka went to speak to the Baroness privately.

Kisaka: So what about the deal? Will we get the Venom?

Baroness: We'll get it as soon as COBRA gets Duke. Problem is, there's been a complication.

Kisaka: "Complication" is a rather strong word. What about?

Baroness: A Japanese immigrant from South Africa is harboring the Americans, and the UN's journalist has hacked into your camera. Meaning they seem to know of your country's involvement.

Kisaka: WHAT? I need more men, and I need them now. You tell your COBRA I have staked my company on this deal.

Baroness: And I merely staked my life.

Kisaka: Hey, you came to me on this one, remember? You retire from the GRU, you get 30% of my company and you and I revolutionize global defense together. But Anastasia..._darling_...for both our sakes, **you** have to deliver the Venom.

Masane and Yusuke found the GRU interrogating Bazooka.

Yusuke: We're in. See the camera? They're interrogating Bazooka.

Krimov *interrogating Bazooka*: We will give you one last to tell us where Duke is. We can do this the peaceful way, or we can do this nature's way. *tiger roar*

Bazooka *seeing the tiger*: You're gonna feed me to the tiger if I don't answer ya? Pfft! You're crazy.

Krimov: If you want to live, than you better answer the question.

Bazooka: FUCK YOU.

Duke *as the GRU feed Bazooka to the tiger*: They killed Bazooka! *slams his fist* THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS!

Kisaka gave the Arabic order for a lockdown and scan the IDs for the MARS personnel. Yusuke and Masane were spotted trying to find their way out. Just when they were about to run out of the building, the Egyptian military police had them surrounded.

They then escorted them to the meeting room where Baroness would speak to Masane.

Masane: Look, I want a lawyer. The Justice Department. Somebody I can count on. I'm just trying to protect my family. Not from your company, from the Kremlin.

Baroness: Amaha, who do you think _I_ work for? You're trying to protect your family, that's admirable. I'm trying to defend the peace from American war. We've already had a taste of what it felt like, and we're not going to tolerate another. So, there is a version of this conversation where you get to go back to South Africa. You have no idea what you're involved with here.

Masane: Oh? What's the other version of this conversation where you send some thugs to kill Rico? Or are you going to do it yourself?

Baroness: I will ask you this once...where is Duke?

For an answer, the Joes rammed their MRAP into the building. Masane and Yusuke were saved by Snake Eyes. The Joes headed to the basement where they witnessed Bazooka's execution. Duke armed himself with an Armsel Striker. Ripcord had MP7 dual.

Duke *aiming his Armsel Striker*: Get the fuck outta here! All of you!

Roadblock *firing his AWS machine gun*: Show's over, n***as!

Duke: Frag this hellhole!

Kisaka: Oy! Stop! That's company property!

Duke: They're _not_ your property! They never were. They were our friends.

Kisaka *as Roadblock cocks his AWS*: Go ahead, show us your true colors.

Roadblock: Say the word, bossman. I'll waste the haaji. *Duke gestures to stand down*

Kisaka: Why don't you tell muscles here that this is a spoils of war. What we do here is for the peace. Because if we don't, the conflict could get worse.

Duke: Maybe you could create better technology, and maybe you could provide better training...*angrily kicks the desk* But you do **not** own us!

Roadblock: Lemme swiss cheese his ass.

Kisaka: I recruited the criminals from Okinawa. I trained them on proper interrogation.

Duke: The world will know what you've done.

Kisaka: You're right. And your country will know what it's like to kill every single innocent people. You finally know how we felt about your Afghanistan. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore.

Roadblock: Oh, that was cruel.

Duke: Joes, we're done.

Ripcord: Say what? Done?

Roadblock: I been itching to kill a guy.

Soran knew Ripcord from Syria. So he joined the Joes.

As for MARS, they prepared for their first operation.

Baroness: This our chance. We have to stop him.

Kisaka: The Anubis hasn't been tested yet. In fact, none of the pilots have trained on the prototypes. Destro's the only one experienced with controlling the drone-

Baroness: Down there, the Ministry of Defense was attacked by American terrorists. This is now an alliance operation. You're indemnified. Get on with it!

So MARS sent Destro on the Anubis drone. Storm Shadow joined on the operation, only he took the motorcycle.

Kisaka: Let's show these criminals what MARS can really do.

The Egyptian Air Force monitored the activity with their UAV. Destro transformed his drone from jet to fighter.

Kisaka *seeing Destro's Anubis land on the civilian cars*: [Did he just...?]

Destro launched the missiles at the Joes. He fired again, but this time at the civilian cars Duke quickly got on his Gundam and transformed just in time to block the missiles.

Kisaka: We need a full medivac for possible civilian casualties.

Baroness: You're making history here. For your country, for the world. Peace is at stake. Innocent people die everyday.

Duke armed his Gundam with the sword and engaged Destro.

Duke *running his Gundam sword into Desro's Anubis*: You have no soul.

Destro *American accent*: Which is why I have the guts to kill! Now die! *kicks the Gundam*

Suddenly, a bullet hit the Gundam. Destro took the sword out of his drone's chest.

The shooter was another drone, only this one was an Apep.

Cagalli: Who's in that one?

Baroness: That is my asset. COBRA Commander. Pull Destro back.

COBRA Commander's Apep had a cannon that projected from the head. Rico was near the battle all alone. Masane couldn't bare to see her die in combat.

COBRA Commander: I feel sorry for you, Duke. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that they can never accept you as a friend.

Duke: Who sent you here?

COBRA Commander *scoffs*: You think being American makes you a free man? No. Join the army, you are a tool.

The ship came down netted Duke's Gundam, and Rico with it. Masane and Yusuke rushed to the net Rico and Duke were trapped in. But this one was made of energy, rather than string or chain.

Duke: Masane, warn the Joes!

This ship was only one of the drones from a larger ship.

COBRA Commander *as they arrive at the ship*: Take the girl to the prison cell.

Duke was escorted in cuffs by the Viper Guards with G36Cs.

Baroness *contacting the Egyptian military*: My team is on the way. This is a GRU operation. This is my asset. Tell the Egyptian Air Force to stand down. Stand by, I have the Kremlin.

Journalist: [Hello, Comrade Baroness! It is quite exciting here at the Kremlin! Everybody here is raving mad...at me. So I went over my notes from our meeting, and I'm not sure when you said anything about a "floating fortress over Cairo".]

Baroness: [Tell Comrade Putin this is not an attack. Just a deal we've made with COBRA.]

The COBRA Commander had his men escort Duke to the detention center within the ship where they would have him crucified.

COBRA Commander: Remember the USS Flagg, Duke? When you Americans were allied with the Japanese? Well, I commandeered it, gave it a new name. It's my personal prison center now.

Rico was too small be kept behind bars, meaning her size enabled her to move between the bars and get away.

COBRA Commander: Welcome to the Wadjet, Duke.

Duke: You're insane.

COBRA Commander: Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's for the rarest of war criminals, the worst of the worst. It's taken years, but collected all of the yanks along with you. The Governor wants to sweep the chessboard to clean.

Duke: I will never serve one as evil as you.

COBRA Commander: All these people choosing sides, it complicates the political balance. The Governor does not like it. You've been train to do what you've been told.

The Joes headed for the Wadjet's coordinates.

Masane: Why aren't they taking off?

Roadblock: They've made a deal with the Russians.

Baroness *contacting her comrades*: [Comrade Krimov, mission accomplished. COBRA has Duke. The deal goes as planned.]

Krimov: [Acknowledged. Retrieving the Venom at recon point.]

GRU Radio: [_Varyag, Alpha. LZ is clear._]

Rico spotted the Kasatka landing.

COBRA Commander: Much as I enjoyed the hunt, I won't be missing our days as allies. Our deal is done. One American criminal for one Venom. Handle it with care. I trust your people are ready.

Krimov: Don't worry about our Motherland, comrade. We're doing this for Egypt's MARS.

COBRA Commander: Farewell.

The Joes arrived. Civilians were scattering, and the Egyptian police were surrounding the ship.

Roadblock: It's a bad idea, but I'm **about** bad ideas. HOOAH!

Ripcord *as Snake Eyes and Jinx leap onto the ship*: Well, here goes, nothin'.

The Joes grabbed onto the ship just in time before COBRA was preparing to take off.

Roadblock: Okays, guys. We behind enemy lines now. The COBRA ship has booby traps. So keep your eyes open.

Jinx: Beware of the snakes lurking behind the walls.

Ripcord: Well, we looked, they ain't here. Let's go.

Masane: Hey wait! We just got here! We're not leaving without Rico!

Ripcord: Just one question, Lucy Liu. What's in it for me? *Ripcord points a Shorty shotgun* Hey, whoa. Now let's use words.

Roadblock: Either we get da girl, and da boss back, or I'll bust yo n****a ass. Ya dig?

Ripcord: Okay, that's persuasive. Look's like we're gonna need to sabotage this hellhole.

Jinx: We better hurry. COBRA is going to take off very soon. We have 10 minutes.

Yusuke and Masane searched the halls for Rico. As an African immigrant, Masane knew better than to shout.

Jinx and Ripcord searched the obstacles.

Jinx: We're loosing time, Ripcord.

Ripcord *spotting a detail while avoiding the security beams*: Ah, here's a little something right here. *pulls out the object* Hello, momma.

The anchors were automatically fired onto El Gezira Tower Hotel.

COBRA Commander: Who fired the bloody anchors? There must be a stowaway!

They had six more minutes, and COBRA Commander sent his Vipers for the intruders. Large snakes slithered about seeing the heat and fear of whoever they came across. Rico hid until she where the snake couldn't reach her.

Yusuke and Masane found a table with weapons. Yusuke put on a bulletproof vest, armed himself with an AK on display. They ran for cover as the Vipers fired their G36Cs. Masane's right wrist began to pulse with a red glow. Just when the Vipers thought they had their prisoners, a string of red energy came out of Masane's wrist. She began to scream in pain, and her eyes flashed green. She then was surrounded by wave of energy that changed her appearance. Masane now had long red hair and had body armor on her limbs. For her weapon, she had a blade attached to her right arm. Even Masane's face was altered. She had stripes on her cheeks, and her sclera was turned to black, and her iris to green. Masane also had what looked like a tongue piercing.

The Vipers were intimidated as Masane sliced up one of their comrades. Masane licked the blood off her arm like a cat. She then leaped out of sight. By the time Yusuke found Masane, she was her normal self again, and Rico was there. Masane woke up and saw Rico in front of her.

Masane: [Rico? You're alive?]

Yusuke: [We gotta hurry. We got less than four minutes. They know we're here.]

Elsewhere in the ship, the Joes searched for Duke.

Roadblock: Eyes open, ya'll. *as Jinx opens the door* Move, move, move! Alright, watch ya corners.

Ripcord: Goddamn, man. Dem cages is filled with slithery, ugly motherfuckers. I'm too afraid to stick my hand in there just to get bitten.

Roadblock: What's this do fo' ya? *pounds on the snake cage* Awww. What's wrong, ya scaly bitch? The cat got your tongue? *snake snaps* Holy shit!

Ripcord: See, what did I tell ya?

Roadblock: Too bad you didn't have the guts to try.

Voice: Roadblock! Is that you?

Roadblock: It's Duke! He's alive!

Ripcord: Hold up, Major, we're comin'!

Duke: In here, quick! COBRA has a separate ship we can escape on!

Roadblock: Where's the cockpit? Left or right?

Duke: Right!

Roadblock headed to the control.

Roadblock: I always wanted to fly one of these since Somalia. 'Kay, Major. I'm in.

Yusuke and the Amahas headed to the anchor lining. Rico didn't like the looks of this at all.

Rico: [We'll never make it.]

Masane: [Yes we will.]

Rico: [What if we fall? What if those snakes find us?]

Masane: [Just take my hand. _Trust_ me.]

Slowly but surely, they walked across the cables connecting El Gezira Tower Hotel like circus performers on a tightrope. The cable's shaking made Rico more nervous. The snakes slowly slithered out of the ship and onto the cable. These, apparently, were COBRA's experiments. They tore the cable apart. But just in time, Snake Eyes leaped out grabbing onto the end of the cable they were on. Just when Rico was about to fall, he grabbed her. Masane and Yusuke were still holding on to the cable.

Rico: _Arigoto_, Snake Eyes!

Ripcord appeared on of the escape pods.

Ripcord: Yo! Snake Eyes! Enemy ships comin' in hot. Hop on!

Snake Eyes, Yusuke, and the Amahas got on the pod.

Ripcord: Let's show these chicken-shits how Airborne does things in America.

The COBRA drones chased them across the Nile. They fired on each other with missiles and machine guns.

Ripcord: Ah, I'm sick'a dis bullshit. Snake, you fly, I'll shoot.

Masane: Hey, you'd better let a lady learn to shoot for while!

Ripcord: Alright. Tracer guns. Punch forward to fire, slide to reload.

Masane: WHAT?

Ripcord: Punch, hold, slide, repeat! Copy? Punch, hold, hold, slide, repeat!

Masane: You talking about the levers?

Ripcord: That's the one. Good luck.

Masane *As Ripcord prepares to jump*: Hey, where you going?

Ripcord: Goin' HALO.

Ripcord jumped and released his parachute. He then pulled out his MP7 dual to fire on the enemies.

Ripcord: Airborne all the way, bitches!

Having memorized Ripcord's instructions on the controls, Masane managed to shoot at the drones. The dogfight lasted until they crashed through into city.

Egyptian cabdriver *in Arabic*: [I hope you have insurance!]

Masane *Japanese*: [What did he say?]

Yusuke: [He's expecting our insurance.]

Masane: [Insurance? It's a fucking military aircraft! He wants insurance over that, good for him!]

Duke and the rest of the Joes took off on the ship they found.

Kisaka *contacting Baroness*: You Russians are really subtle. What a deft hand. I'm sure nobody noticed that. Look, in a few minutes, there's going to be feds all over this place and I don't want them finding our jewel. So we're moving this to our facility to Israel. I want you to bring me the Venom. But I want you to bring it to me there.

Scarlet O'Hara: Colonel Kisaka, we took the mask off this "Destro". It turns out Soran's theory were true.

Ashman: [Kisaka, this Destro...he was...]

Kisaka: [A fraud, murderer. He spoke in an American accent. How do you explain that? A fraud is a complete embarrassment. This man played us like oud! I want him arrested. And I want to find out how he's managed to survive Okinawa!]

Ripcord, Snake Eyes, Yusuke, and the Amaha regrouped with the Joes at the train yard where the ship landed.

Ripcord: Let's give Snake Eyes the good news. We got a transport now. We're goin'.

Duke: After all we've done, you don't know what you've wrought upon yourselves.

Masane: What? What did we do? We're doing things out of our league!

Duke: Maybe. When I was fighting a drone, I smelled a rat.

Yusuke: You mean Shepherd? Like that guy responsible for the coup in Okinawa?

Soran: How do you explain an existence of a man wearing a silver mask that covers his face? Where do you think those Americans in Egypt came from? I'll never forget my boyhood in Syria where that twofaced woman that killed my family turned out to be the GRU's Baroness disguised as a Syrian mujahideen. With a war going on in America, Egypt was my only option. I was lucky to find a job. A job that could help me seek some answers.

Yusuke: You knew about this?

Soran: I did request the fingerprints from the Pentagon during my break in hopes that I was right after my family's death. One thing's for sure, he was preparing to go after the Venom.

Masane: Venom?

Rico: I overheard the Russians onboard the ship referring to the nuclear weapon.

Ripcord: They're planning a nuclear strike. It's like Hiroshima and Nagasaki again. He's gonna show the world "Baby, I'm back!"

Duke: The nuclear wave will incinerate the country into a wasteland. It'll be enough to kill thousands of innocent lives.

Masane: Then we better get the venom before Shepherd does.

**Jerusalem**

Shepherd was transfered to Israel in handcuffs. Kisaka and Scarlet took a car to the border.

Kisaka: The Venom is going to be the salvation of our land. We take the delivery tonight, and next month, once we've evacuated its civilians, we detonate the Venom on the Sinai Peninsula. Then Ansar Bait al'Maqdis will be completely abolished.

Back in Egypt, Yusuke, the Joes, and the Amahas went to rest in the train cars and coaches.

Masane: [Yusuke, I just want to thank you for being around for us.]

Yusuke: [That's why I'm here for you...Masane.]

Masane: [You...You said my name.]

The next morning, the Joes woke up.

Jinx: We've intercepted the encrypted communications. Colonel Ledonir Kisaka is headed to the Israeli border. They have an allied garrison near the Gaza Strip.

Yusuke contacted Kisaka on his iPhone.

Masane: Your company's in real deep shit.

Kisaka: You better have a good lawyer.

Masane: Oh? Well, you better have a good one yourself, because all hell's gonna break loose and you're gonna be responsible for the destruction of the city. So you better listen. Storm Shadow let Shepherd live. We were set up. Now Shepherd is after your Venom. I know you have a conscience, because you're a soldier like those Joes we're with. Don't you dare let Shepherd anywhere near the Venom.

Kisaka: I've got Shepherd in handcuffs. He won't get his hands on the Venom with the guards around.

Masane: Well, this Storm Shadow is more cunning than you think. He'll free Shepherd when nobody is looking. *hangs up* How fast can this thing get us across the border?

Jinx: Faster than a speeding bullet. It's an aircraft.

The Egyptian police appeared.

Duke: Let's move. We're getting the Venom. But then we're done serving our nation.

Masane: Wait? Done?

Ripcord: "Sayonara", "Aloha", "Been a privilege serving with you".

COBRA Commander was furious to find out one of his ships was lost.

COBRA Commander: They hijacked my ship? And you let them get away?! Shut down dark-matter drive, reverse course at light speed and find that ship. Duke has taken my trophy case! And he will feel my wrath!

Kisaka arrived at the Israeli MARS facility.

Israeli Executive: Welcome to Israel.

Kisaka: Put Shepherd in the cell. Inform the security to keep a close eye on him and make sure he does not escape.

Israeli Executive: Will do, Colonel. *in Hebrew* [I want the security on full alert]

Kisaka entered the facility and met up with Baroness.

Baroness: Comrade Kisaka, I cannot say how enthused I am to deliver this.

Baroness pointed to the bag the Venom was in.

Baroness: Top of your military wish list. All yours. Hmm. I would like to see my advance. Five million shares of this company. Together, we can end global conflict. We're going to finish the Americans off the same way they finished the Japanese in WWII. Just think of the pain they'll suffer after their mishaps. So how soon until we start the operation?

Kisaka: You know, why don't we take a minute on this one. I have some new data that I've discovered-

Baroness: You're not backing out on me, are you?

Kisaka: No. It's just that...I wanted the Venom, I don't think now is a good time.

Baroness: Good men died trying to get this weapon for us. For you, your country.

Kisaka: I know what you were doing to get the Venom. Allot of conspiring crap. I can take you down, too, Miss Socialist. So don't you threaten me. I joined the army when I was 17 defending the Sinai Peninsula from the ABM. Now, I am a Colonel.

Baroness: Funny, I joined the army, as well. Somewhere along the way, you were fighting and getting promoted. So why don't you tell me what you're missing from my childhood dreams. *pushes Kisaka against the wall* I have served Motherland for 20 years of unparalleled prosperity and you are my wingman. So you are jumping out of the plane with me!

Just when nobody was looking, Storm Shadow slowly pickpocketed one of the guards for the keys and snuck to Shepherd's cell. Shepherd was free of his prison.

Kisaka *hearing the Hebrew chatter*: What the hell's going on?

Scarlet: Shepherd's escaped from his cell.

Kisaka: Get Cagalli. And bring the car around. Quietly. Take them outside, Baroness.

Baroness: Why? We had a deal! You got what you wanted!

Kisaka: I got what _he_ wanted.

Shepherd freed the Okinawa POWs.

Shepherd: Find my Venom!

Kisaka and Scarlet got in the car.

Scarlet: Shepherd's freed the POWs.

Kisaka: What?!

Baroness *banging on the window*: Kisaka!

Kisaka: Step on it!

Scarlet: I know how to loose them in Dimona. There is a US military garrison there.

Kisaka: This is not my kind of day. Being threatened by a Russian killer.

Cagalli: "Killer"? I thought you were friends?

Kisaka: No. Just business. They gave me this bomb.

Scarlet: A bomb? That's a bomb in the bag?

Cagalli: Yes, that's a bomb in the bag.

Scarlet: Shit.

**Suez Canal**

Masane: When you said you were done serving the army, you didn't mean that, did you?

Duke: How many more of my people must be sacrificed to atone to the world's mistakes?

Masane: What do you think history is about? We make mistakes. Even Japanese have done that. My grandfather used to tell me about times where we used to be afraid of Western takeover. That was our loss. Lesson learned. I just want for you to have faith, Duke. Be all that you can be.

**Dimona**

The Russians were in hot pursuit of Kisaka. The Baroness had the coordinates on Kisaka's location.

Cagalli: Kisaka, how lethal is this Venom?

Kisaka: I don't know, they never told me.

So Kisaka texted Ashman about the Venom's blast range. They couldn't risk letting the Russians get their hands on it.

Cagalli: Get the Venom someplace safe.

Scarlet spoke to one of the Israeli civilians, specifically a biker. Without his experience with Hebrew, Kisaka didn't know Scarlet was asking for help and to barrow the bike. She and Kisaka got on the bike just in time as the Russian cars appeared and were on their tail.

Krimov *through the radio in Russian*: [Box them in.]

They rode into the garage and hurried to the elevator. Kisaka got a text from Ashman "Like Hiroshima and and Nagasaki." The Russians found the bike they were on. They then found Kisaka. But then, Scarlet appeared behind them with a stick and struck them down. She rammed the cart into third Russian, and the fourth, blinded him with the fire extinguisher and knocked him in the head.

Kisaka: How did...?

Scarlet: Israeli Defense Force. We don't have time.

Shepherd's regime closed in on Kisaka and the Venom.

Shepherd: The Venom, it's here.

Krimov *spotting Shepherd's regime*: [Looks like Shepherd's still at large, comrades. He's after nuke.]

At last, the Joes arrived on the ship. The hatch opened as the ship hovered over the roof Kisaka was on.

Duke: Colonel!

Kisaka: Hey, you're just time!

Duke: Well, hurry up!

Roadblock *spotting the enemy with a Stinger missile*: Looks like we're gonna have company.

Roadblock was right. Firefly, one of Shepherd's men, fired his Stinger missile at the ship crashed into the village.

Baroness: [They laugh, they talk, we're dead. Kill them.]

Krimov: [With pleasure, Comrade Baroness.]

This was getting worse for the Joes.

Roadblock: I count 10 below!

Masane *to Kisaka*: What was it about Shepherd...?

Kisaka: He's got those 50 Okinawa POWs that weren't cleaned up.

Shepherd *to his regime*: After them!

Kisaka: Look, I may have started WWIII, but you could've gotten your family killed. I'd never forgive myself if I lost my daughter in the Sinai.

Masana: I'm about this close to slapping you in the face.

Roadblock gave coverfire with his AWS machinegun.

Roadblock *explosion*: Shit! they're using mortars!

Snake Eyes leaped into action and slain the mortar shooters. Kisaka, Yusuke, and the Amahas headed for the elevator. But then, they were spotted by Krimov. He fired his MP443. There was too much weight to hold them all at once, especially with the Venom.

Masane: I'll distract him, you go right ahead! *to Krimov* Hey! You want me, here I am!

Krimov *contacting the Baroness in Russian*: [They're on the center elevator]

But just when the Baroness reached the elevator she found a Jewish priest. This was an embarrassing moment for her.

The group was lucky. They hurried through the hall and into the crowd.

Kisaka: How do you say "Get the fuck out of the way" in Hebrew?

Krimov was in pursuit of Masane. Masane could see they were very high up. Her right wrist began to glow red. She remembered the transformation on the ship. So she made a fist and formed an aura. Finally, Masane became the creature that she was before. She leaped downward in hopes Krimov would give up. But that only made him smirk.

Krimov: You have nerve. It's a long way down.

Krimov stamped on one of the air conditioners to hit Masane on the head. But with her agility in her new form, Masane was able to dodge dangerous parallels.

Krimov: You're mine now, Jap!

Krimov lunged at Masane, and they landed into one of the apartments. They exchanged blows until Masane slashed Krimov in the face like a lion. She then saw the Israelis' safari photo of a wildebeest.

Krimov: You should've handed over the American.

Masane: And you should've stayed the fuck away from my family.

Krimov: Tough luck, Amaha. We all have families.

Masane: At least I'm going to see mine.

As Krimov took out his machete, Masane charged at him like the wildebeest she had witnessed back in South Africa and rammed into him. And Krimov fell to his death.

COBRA Commander *contacting the Baroness*: Where is my escape bounty?

Baroness: The Joes are at these coordinates. Duke is close. Do whatever you have to, comrade.

COBRA Commander: And we will.

Masane was back in her human form. She met up with the group.

Kisaka: We gat a real dilemma here. I created drones, and trained some men from Okinawa. And they're supposed to kick black Rambo's ass! So this is a no-win situation. It's over. *Roadblock flicks his cigar in the head* The fuck?!

Roadblock: That was so uncalled for. *radioing Duke* What do we do with Gaddafi here?

Ripcord and Jinx were with Duke at the ship.

Duke: It's time for reinforcements.

The COBRA Commander's trophy case was the Mobile Suites. Jinx chose the Kamakura Gundam. It had a samurai theme. Ripcord chose Airborne Gundam. Apart from being a paratrooper, he saw it had the "AA" symbols of the 82nd Division on the shoulders which stood for "All American", and it had a patriotic paintjob.

Duke: Joes, we're going to prove what we're worth, and why we're here...YO JOE!

The civilians of Dimona evacuated from the battleground.

Roadblock *giving suppressive fire for Kisaka, and the Amahas*: Stay behind me. It's gon' get real hairy out here.

The group headed to a more secure spot.

Roadblock: We got more hostiles down the street! *fires at the Shepherd regime with his .44 Magnum* Come and get some, chicken shit!

Yusuke was in a firefight, too. He had kept the AK he had found on the ship.

Roadblock *meleeing the soldier with his Green Beret knife*: Yusuke, throw the grenade! I'm dyin' out here!

Yusuke threw Roadblock's grenade at the enemies. Without three other Joes, Roadblock was running out of ammunition. Then, an arrow hit him on the shoulder. Roadblock pulled it out. Shadow Storm slowly appeared.

Shadow Storm *laughing*: That was only to disable you. Let's see how helpless you really are.

But then, a katana appeared next to Shadow Storm's face. It was Snake Eyes.

Storm Shadow *in Japanese*: [You're just in time, brother. *seeing the MARS drones being engaged with the salvaged Gundams.* Now _this_ is going to be fun!]

Storm Shadow drew his sword and engaged Snake Eyes. With Storm Shadow occupied, Roadblock used his bandana to seal up the bleeding. They clashed swords and exchanged blows. Masane's wrist glowed again, and she became a mutant once more for the fight. The Shepherd regime was being wiped out. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow charged at each other. Shadow Storm ended up with a wound. The Israeli police had him surrounded.

Israeli Police: Shepherd, for the deaths of the innocent people of Okinawa, you are under arrest.

At last, Shepherd was put in handcuffs and escorted to the IDF Sea Stallion. Yusuke rushed to Roadblock after finishing the regime and witnessing

Shepherd's official arrest.

Roadblock: You did good, kid.

Yusuke: Oh yeah. Like Uganda. _Arigoto_.

Roadblock: The least I could do with the jounalist...that was...fun. De oppreso liber.

The Israeli medivac arrived on the Yanshuf. Snake Eyes buried Storm Shadow under a pile of rocks and stuck a katana on it to mark Storm Shadow's resting place.

Kisaka: That was fantastic!

Duke: YOU. Step forward.

Kisaka: Wha...Me? *Yusuke pushes forward with AK*

Duke: Your custody of the POWs from Okinawa will make you responsible for this genocide.

Kisaka: Now look. I know you're sensitive to this political dilemma...

Yusuke: I think he wants to hear you confess to a war crime you've committed.

Masane pointed her blade at Kisaka as a way of forcing him to answer.

Kisaka: Okay, you win!

Duke: We'll lead you away from the city. Get the Venom safely to the desert.

They took the IDF's Humvee. Masane, still in her mutant form, was on the roof like a lion on the hill.

Yusuke *hearing the beeping from the Venom*: What happened? What did you do?

Kisaka: I don't know. But there's a problem.

Yusuke: Did you press the button?

Rico: Please tell me it's not going to blow up!

Kisaka: I don't know!

Yusuke: Yeah? Well that thing is beeping, so it must mean something.

Kisaka: All I know is that it's blinking, which may mean it's a timer...unless it's signaling the coordinates.

Yusuke: To who?

The answer loomed over Dimona. COBRA had managed to lock onto the Venom.

COBRA Commander: Duke, come to me.

COBRA Commander opened the hatch of the Wadjet to suck up the buildings. It was broadcasted all over Israel. The Joes headed to the Suez Canal. Yusuke, Kisaka, Cagalli, and the Amahas, however, were cornered by a magnetic field. They dodged the vehicles that were in the air.

Kisaka *seeing the ship*: It's a big magnet.

Yusuke: It's sucking up the magnetic objects and then dropping them.

Rico: That must be the ship Duke and I were taken prisoners.

They crashed into one of the food markets.

Yusuke *seeing the floating kitchen utensils*: This is not good. We gotta get outta here.

They hurried out of the Humvee. Kisaka kept the Venom in his safe hands. They finally met up with the Joes.

As the ship closed in on Duke and his Gundam, Duke powered up his Gundam's rifle, and he blew up the ship. The Wadjet was no more.

Duke: It's you and me now, COBRA Commander.

COBRA Commander prepared his Apep. The Apep had other features. It had snake whiplashes. Masane and Yusuke headed to the battlefield. But just when they were about to help Duke, a bullet came in. It was the Baroness with a Skorpion vz 61, all alone, and with a crazed face.

Baroness: It takes patience to make a fighter. To watch and wait, to protect all of us, quietly, for Motherland, and the world, without any recognition at all. There are no good or bad Americans, Amaha! It's just you, me, and them. And you got chose the Americans.

Masane was getting tired of the Russians and their excuses for being so hateful of the American people. So she stabbed the Baroness through the heart like a stake through a vampire.

Duke was loosing the fight. COBRA Commander took Duke's sword and ran it through his Gundam's chest.

Duke *spotting Yusuke firing his AK*: Yusuke! Get out! This is my fight!

COBRA Commander: This is _my_ fight. And you're all going to die.

Masane used her mutant red hair to pull the sword out, and at long last, Duke took his sword out and slain the Apep.

Duke: Honor...to the end.

Masane was back in her human form.

Shepherd watched as Duke piloted his Gundam to the docks.

Shepherd: This is not over. I'll be out of prison one day.

There was much rejoicing. Roadblock was alive and wearing a cast. Masane was reunited with her daughter.

Duke: The Venom belongs to the UN. It was created by the COBRA Governor, whoever he is. There remains a price in our hands. We will endanger you all if we stay. I will take it where no harm can be done on this planet.

Masane: Will we ever see you again?

Duke: I don't know, Masane. But whenever you look back, think of it as history. Defend these people, Joes, as they have for you. Be all that you can be.

Duke flew off on his Gundam with the Venom into space to get rid of it.

Duke *epilogue*: There are mysteries to this world that we were never meant to find. But who we are and why we're here are not among them. Those answers lay in our souls. I send this message to the the Governor...Leave the People alone. Because I'm coming for you.

**The End**


End file.
